The Long Story
by RecklessFlux
Summary: My life is difficult to explain, its a really, really long story. My name is Wynter Thirteen, well that's the name I chose. Some people call me Agent Wynter or even Wynter Barnes. But this is really the story of how I became Frostbyte, the partner of Quake and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the story of how I became the person I am, not the weapon I was meant to be.
1. The Beginning

**_So...here's a new story. I don't even know what inspired this but I really tried with this one. I created a complete original character. I tried not to make her Mary Sue and I'm so sorry if I did. But thank you for the love darlings and I hope you like this._**

 ** _\- The Long Story -_**

I knew that Skye wouldn't call me in unless she was in real trouble... I guess I should explain myself.

My name is Wynter, I was born on January 1st, 1998 to the Winter Soldier and an unknown woman. Yeah, laugh it up. My name doesn't stem from my dad's codename, in fact I only ever knew him as the Asset. HYDRA raised me to be a weapon, to them I was just number thirteen. My life sucked, but it was the Asset who set me free, but it was too late to save me from picking up skills from a specific set.

I was nine, and I knew I had to blend in with society. Easiest way to hide is in plain sight. No one ever suspects the homeless street kids of being potential HYDRA experiments. I'm nothing special, I'm slightly enhanced so I move quicker, think faster and can on occasion flip a man twice my size on his butt.

I was taught how to shoot a gun, manipulate a situation into my favor, throw some knives and some sword work. It was up to me to work my muscles, my mind into repetition. By the time I was nine I was pretty good at manipulation and the knives.

I grew up on the streets for about two years, sticking to the shadows and keeping up with what I had been taught, you never know when they may come in handy okay? Anyway I was eleven when Skye took me in, at the time she lived in a van so I tagged along and I came to realize that she was like the sister I never had. She had my back and I made myself a promise to watch hers.

So when she was picked up by SHIELD I sent her regular emails, encrypted per her order, and never stayed in one spot. Somewhere along the way I managed to steal an old Impala from an impound. There were army men in the ashtray, and the ac rattled with something that sounded suspiciously like legos, hey just because I'm a lab rat doesn't mean I don't know what legos are. And two sets of initials carved into the floor, she was old and probably rebuilt a couple of times if her frame had anything to say.

Her last owner was probably crazy because there was an old pentagram on the inside of the trunk lid and a fake floor. I stashed whatever weapons I acquired there, don't judge. I called her Valkyrie because she was an old warrior, you could just tell. I didn't even have to hotwire her, she had the keys still inside, so technically she was a gift.

I managed to score a macbook from an apple store, you really don't wanna know how, all I'm saying is that I hate uniforms. I got good at hustling pool and poker was just a game. Odd jobs on the side and a few forgeries here and there kept me afloat, Valkyrie was a gas hog but she was my gas hog.

It was just about a year after HYDRA and SHIELD both fell that Skye skyped me. I was at a Starbucks, downloading music to my computer to put on my phone later, the phone was totally legal by the way...as long as you don't look too closely, okay so it was a floor model that had been dropped so while I was working at Verizon they gave it to me. There, still legalish, I even paid to have the screen replaced.

Anyway when her call popped up I carefully answered it. The asset's face lingered in the frame and I forced myself to focus on Skye.

"What's shaking?" I asked sipping my coffee with a grin.

"Shut up Wyn. That wasn't funny." I rolled my eyes and gave her the keep talking look. "I need your help. My boss wants me to have a bodyguard and the guy who's after me knows all of our faces." Read as: I need you to play bodyguard because my crazy, stalker, almost ex is planning another plot to either kill everyone or kidnap me. I sighed and finished my drink.

"I'm game." She grinned in relief and typed something into her computer. My chatbox came up with instructions.

"See ya in a bit. I'm not leaving my car though."

"I'll send the Bus." I grinned and nodded hanging up after she did. I shoved my laptop into my bag and grabbed my phone heading out to my car. I tossed my bag in the back seat and slid into the driver's seat grinning as the old gal roared to life easily.

 _ **\- The Long Story-**_

 _ **A/N: I'm sure some of you caught the Supernatural reference. I will have you know that Supernatural and some other shows are references and even some of the characters will be met, this stems from a head canon of mine that ALL fictional characters from TV shows and everything else all live in the same universe. Wynter will not meet Sam and Dean because of my own reasons. I just thought the Impala would be a car that matches her. IM SORRY THAT I RENAMED BABY! But its not like Wynter would know her real name anyway. Thank you guys for reading chapter one, I hope you liked it!**_


	2. The Start of Something Strange

**So this is chapter two. I forgot to do the one disclaimer thing in chapter one, but I'm pretty sure you guys have figured out the only thing I own is the idea and Wynter.**

 **-The Long Story -**

I met them at an old abandoned airfield, not common but there are some. As the big ass plane shimmered into view I pulled around the corner, Valkyrie roaring loudly, I saw Skye grinning brightly and waving her hands to guide me into the empty space she stood in.

As I pulled the old gal into the spot Skye backed up, once parked and shut off I pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed my bag before slipping out of the car.

"Wynter!" Skye screamed happily.

"Skye!" I attacked her with a hug, she was stronger now, I could feel it. She had cut her hair too while mine hung almost to my hips. She put me at arms length and smiled. "How'd you get the car?"

I winced a bit and grinned sheepishly. "They were gonna crush her so I uh...took her, the keys were in the ignition, so think of it as a universe gift."

"Laptop?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Mac store, paid in paycheck same with the phone. But I'm not telling you where I got my weapons cache." She shrugged and muttered that she wasn't going to ask. By now her friend and the Asset had appeared.

"Guys, meet Wynter. Wynter meet, Melinda May and her um...partner of life, James Barnes."

"Hi." I gave them a small smile that was probably closer to a smirk. They mostly nodded back but Asset addressed me in Russian.

"Оружие?" Out of the trio those who could speak and understand Russian,mostly just the other woman, I don't think Skye knew it, probably thought he was asking if I had a weapon. Until I rolled up my sleeve to display my 'product marker', well I called it that. It was a line of neatly printed letters and numbers. 1998-1-1-13-A-O- H. My birthday, number, rank, blood type and 'owner'. He drew me into a hug and for the first time in years I felt safe. I curled my fingers in the back of his shirt and focused my breathing.

"I gotcha kiddo." He whispered softly and May must have figured it out because her eyebrows flew to her hairline. I didn't mind, she was his love person. I didn't realize I was crying until I had to sniffle. Then the dam broke.

He held me close until I calmed and stroked my hair gently with his human hand. I looked at Agent May and gently pulled away rubbing my eyes to rid myself of the tears. She gathered me into a hug, surprising me thoroughly. I was slow to hug her back but I did.

Was this what a mother's embrace felt like? Like...security? As we parted she tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and nodded once in what looked like approval. I let a small smile flicker across my features.

 **\- The Long Story -**

 **A/N: So now the story is really starting huh? Again and as always I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't well...I'm glad you read it anyway. Mwah! Love you all!**


	3. Since When

_**okay so this is as far as I've gotten loves. It'll take me a while to write the new chapter. So sorry about any errors in the plot line but I stopped watching AoS after Jemma escaped HYDRA. As always it's obvious what I do and do not own. Check ya later!**_

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

I resumed my training under my father, only it was different. He was animated, alive in a sense. He had these sayings, Prior Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance and Those who anger you control you, once you let them control you the fight is over. I didn't really hang around Coulson's people, I didn't even know their names, but at the same time only the three I knew made any effort to talk to me.

After being there a month I had my first real conversation with Coulson himself. I was giving Valkyrie her monthly tune up when he appeared in my line of vision.

"Somethin' I can help ya with Bossman?" I asked looking over at him. Dad and Mel, as she said I could call her when it was just us four, her, dad, Skye and me, were standing in the doorway.

"Careful, your hereditary Brooklyn is showing." He quipped making me snicker. I grabbed my grease rag and wiped my hands off. "But yes, we originally called you in to be Skye's bodyguard. We'd like to take that a step further and assign you as her partner. But this does require that you spend more time with the rest."

"You want me to become an Agent?" I asked just for clarification. I looked over at Dad and Mel, who both nodded once in encouragement.

"In short, yes." I thought it over for a minute and wiped my right hand as clean as possible. I stuck it out and clicked my tongue ring against the back of my teeth.

"I'm game." He shook my hand once and smiled a bit. I gave him a small grin and gently closed Valkyrie's hood. I followed him over to Dad and Mel. As a group we walked to the room everyone just sort of hung out in. Skye grinned at me making me grin back.

"Wynter has agreed to be an agent." Coulson announced, several people blinked and their engineer looked at me and frowned a bit. I had heard what had happened to him and I had been sure to avoid being in the same space, he seemed uneasy around me and I hated being a discomfort.

"You'll need a uniform." The Brit field agent piped up with a smirk. I shrugged a bit and looked at Skye. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Only if you plan on having a signature, like a metal arm, or red hair or a bow." She explained carefully.

"Or vibrations that create earthquakes?" I quipped earning a glare and a well aimed pillow that just for fun I kicked aside. They all stared and I ducked my head.

"Since when can you do that?" Skye asked popping up off the floor. I shrugged a bit and looked at her.

"Since last week? What do you think I've been doing all month? You asked for a bodyguard and I was pretty rusty on my skills. Street fighting is easy but you're going up against trained agents and a specialist."

"Who's been training you?" Big bald black guy asked. I gave him a blank look and placed my hand on my hip. Dad snickered and I gave him a half glare. He reached out and ruffled my hair. I scowled and pushed his hand away.

He tucked me to his free side, under his metal arm and I closed my eyes relaxing a bit. I listened to the quiet whirrs and clicks from the arm, I opened my eyes as someone touched my arm.

It was just Mel, her eyes asked if I was alright and I nodded a bit. She squeezed my hand and moved away. "Whoa wait...that wasn't a joke? She's really your actual kid?" Brit feild man asked.

"It's a long story but yes. Wynter is my daughter." Dad's chest rumbled under my cheek as I looked at them shyly. I tucked my left arm closer to my body and looked up as Coulson reentered the room, when had he left?

"Wynter, Skye. I have an assignment for you."

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

 _ **A/N: soooo, I think next chapter we'll see Ward, maybe even Cal Zabo. Please please please, if you like it stay with me.**_


	4. When The World Goes Black

_**Hey guys. Here's chapter four, as promised a mission. Check ya soon dolls.**_

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

"Um, okay." I replied blinking slowly trying not to freak out too much. Skye nodded and gave me a small grin.

"Suit up, May you're their pilot." She nodded stepping into my line of sight. I slipped out from underneath Dad's arm and made my way back to the garage. I opened the trunk, fully aware of those who followed me.

I pulled out a couple of the guns, the extra bullets, my favorite knife, it was a hybrid knife, foldable with brass knuckles attached. I also pulled out the katanas that attached at the hilts to make a double bladed staff. As a last minute thought I grabbed the throwing knives too. I tossed them into a small duffle and zipped it closed.

"You got this kid." Dad spoke from behind me.

"Do I?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair with a small smile. He took the dog tags from around his neck and held them out to me.

"Yeah, you do." He dropped them over my head and gave me a quick hug. "You know, I'm not always...James Barnes, the Soldier still seeps through when I'm fighting or even training you. And I've seen the weapon in you seep through while you train. That's a part out you that you can't escape, no matter how much you may want to. I believe in you."

I tucked the tags into my shirt and looked up at him. I was small compared to a lot of people, I stood at a solid five foot two and compared to his six foot two to three I was downright tiny. I gave him the best attempt of a smile I could manage and gave his forearms a small squeeze. "Good luck darlin'." He murmured.

"Danke pops." I replied grabbing my weapons duffle and heading for Coulson's office.

"It's just an Intel op." The Bossman spoke crossing his arm and a half, okay that was mean but true, looking between Skye and I. "I'm aware that you have weapons but we're going to issue you an ICER gun and some other tactical gear." This he directed towards me. "Please report to FitzSimmons after the briefing." I nodded and he continued on, the target was a HYDRA base that Whitehall reportedly had worked at a lot, we were going in to raid the lab databases, the Avengers had destroyed the base just before the Sokovian Disaster. I focused on the map to memorize it as I listened to Coulson's plan.

I stopped by the labs and had a black duffle tossed to me without any preamble. The engineer looked up and gave me a pained expression. "Don't let her get hurt." He spoke surprising me with a Scottish accent. I locked my lip and nodded crossing my heart.

"Promise." He nodded and didn't say another word. I turned and left without looking back. No matter what Skye would come back.

It was fairly simple, we'd gone in through the service doors and make our way to the base's labs and salvage anything we could before Skye really razed it to the ground. I scanned through the reports, unease settled in my stomach as I read the files. Mine was there, near the bottom. I read it carefully, I had never even had the chance to be normal. According to the file I was a prodigy but it also said that the Winter Soldier had killed me. I stared at that line reading it over and over, I barely remembered that day. I remembered that he was ordered to, I remember him marching me outside and simply pointing. I had run backward for a minute then turned and booked it. I heard the gunshots and I never knew how he had convinced them that I was dead. But it was at this base that my life started.

"Wynter?" Skye asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I blinked at looked at her. "Grab what you can, we gotta-"

"Skye..." A dark voice nearly purred. The next thing I knew I was pushing Skye out of the service door and drawing my swords screaming at her to level the place, it was too late because Grant Ward was already out and following us. I watched as Skye made it to the jet in front of me before I turned and attacked Ward.

I stabbed the swords into the ground and attacked him with my fists. I felt his ribs crack under my knuckles after my first punch, my own creaked under his. Skye was screaming in my ear and I was screaming for May to just go, I'd find my own way back. The jet took off and Skye screamed at me again.

My head snapped to the side as his first connected with my jaw. Spots danced in my vision as I kneed him in the gut. He kicked me in the chest sending me flying backwards. I hit the ground hard and coughed rolling to my feet I barely stood when my world went black. _Ah shit._

 ** _-The Long Story-_**

 ** _A/N: It's gonna get interesting soon._**


	5. I Was Already A Freak

_Your first mission and you screw up. So much for having it._ I growled to myself taking stock of my surroundings, I was now dressed in grey scrubs I paced my bare cell and stared out of the glass front wall. I clicked my tongue ring against the back of my teeth feeling like a caged animal. They had taken my clothes, my weapons and had rubbed or cleaned the cover up off my arm.

"Interesting tattoo." Ward spoke exiting the shadows like a cliché creeper. I flipped him off continuing to pace. "I'm just-"

"I know what you're doing Ward. Trying to play friendly with me." I hated the guy on principle and by now I think he's caught onto that.

"You're close to Skye then." He sighed settling on the floor. I tilted my head looking at him curiously.

"As close as she lets people be." I answered carefully, what was he doing.

"You mean as close as you let yourself get." I blinked and glared at him. I leaned against the glass and watched him, this could be a ploy but he seemed to know me better than most already. I began pacing again and he simply watched me.

"So, the tattoo?" I glared and crossed my arms but sighed.

"Take a guess."

"A reminder?"

"A brand. Tells Doctors who I am." I replied with a dry smirk. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"How long have you had it?" His tone was bordering on dismay.

"Since I was born." He left as the lab coats came in and herded me from my stall.

"Weapon 13 confirmed." One reported to another I saw Ward's paled face and the angry glint in his eyes. I retreated into myself, obeying because rebelling meant pain and pain wasn't a friend of mine.

"The weapon appears to be functional." One snickered. "Status report." He ordered and I looked at him, _you're the first I'm gonna kill._ I mentally promised before obeying.

"Pissed off." I yelped as a shock stick connected with my side.

Day after day it was the same thing test after test to determine if I was still operational, if my years away had 'damaged' me. In those days I only saw Ward's face once a day and each day he looked angrier and angrier.

I resisted in small ways, but each time it resulted in pain. Today was one of the worst, I laid on my cell floor twitching from the aftershocks of a shock stick attack. The cell suddenly filled with a mist that amplified the pain.

I screamed and heard a male screaming from the other side. I closed my eyes, a freezing sensation curling out from my heart. Then the pain stopped I cracked open my eyes only to find that I was laying in the center of a frozen wasteland in my cell. I breathed out, watching for the breath mist that never came. I blinked realizing that I didn't feel the cold but it was definitely snow.

Ward was right outside my cell with something akin to panic on his face. He opened my cell and quickly walked over handing me a pair of boots. "Put those on, quickly!" I fumbled with them but didn't question it. Once they were on he pulled me to my feet and tugged me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him. He wasn't leading me to the labs. He held up a blinking red light and grinned sheepishly.

"Out and away."

"Why?" I was confused. What the hell was he thinking?

"Because I chose the wrong side. Nobody, not anyone, should have gone through what you did here. I'm getting you out, I don't know how to get in contact with Coulson's people anymore but you're just a kid and I should have done something sooner." I blinked at him and he tugged me along again leading me to the exit.

I was blinking against the sudden harsh light and he'f noticed. He tore off a strip of his black shirt and wrapped it around my eyes, it was thin enough that I could see where I was going but the light didn't hurt anymore. He threw open the door and grabbed my hand.

We ran for a good five minute before he hit the button and threw the detonator to the ground as the base went sky high. I tugged off the makeshift eye gear and grinned a bit. "That might get their attention."

Ward snorted and shook his head grabbing a backpack from the ground and held it out. "There's some cash, a few days worth of food and water, a prep and cook set, a couple extra clothing items, a map and compass in there. Nearest town is East Southeast of here. About twenty miles." I nodded slinging the backpack on and settling it before looking at him.

"You're good somewhere deep in there. Do something worth something." He hesitated and nodded ruffling my hair. "You could always come with me...or tell me what the hell happened to me."

"I don't know, they were talking about InHumans and taking a gamble." I took a shaky breath and looked at him.

"Yay, I'm even more of a freak that I used to be." I layered on the fake enthusiasm and he chuckled again. "Um...thank you."

"Don't mention it." He replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What will you do now?" He shrugged and looked at me for a second.

"Find something worth doing something." I turned away and smirked.

"Good luck with that Traitor."

"Thanks Freak." My head snapped up and an understanding feeling wiggled its way into my head. I nodded and set off toward the town. Twenty miles was nothing I couldn't handle. I paused after five though to recall that cold sensation and call on it. Frost crept over my hand before I flung it in the direction of a tree. Snow hit the tree and I just sighed softly.

"Universe, thou art a cold heartless biatch. I can hear Skye now singing let it go." I muttered and took a sip of water. As I continued on I looked up to judge the time using the sun. It was a little past directly overhead, so it was probably around noonish or a bit after.

I took the backpack off and dug out a pair of black jeans... _my_ black jeans and the shirt I had been wearing on the mission. I tugged my boots off and then the scrubs tugging on my clothes, they had been washed and I decided that Grant Ward was either my favorite person ever or a major creeper who saved my life and walked away.

I found my knife and dad's dog tags wrapped up in a note that read; _They seemed important to grab for you. I'll try to get your katanas to you, but if I can't I'll get you new ones. - Ward._

I smiled a bit and tucked the tags into my shirt and the knife into the inside of my boot. I grabbed a granola from the bag with a small thought of how prepared this bag was. I wondered how long I had been there as I began walking again.

The sun was just going down as I reached the 'town' Ward had told me about. "Town my ass, New York City." I muttered walking into the city limits. I kept walking, soon finding myself in Brooklyn. The sun was long gone and the streets were slowly filling with hookers, thugs, dirty cops and the local riff raff who thought they were tough.


	6. I'm Always Good

_**Hey loves, it' s me again. I just saw the wierdness of how this chapter was posted so I fixed it. I'm also posting another chapter soonish...like right after this.**_

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

I ducked into the police precinct catching the tail end of a conversation. "Thank you for the assist Miss Lance." I looked to my left to find two people shaking hands. I gave a smile to the woman behind the desk and she stared for a minute.

"Honey you look like you've been through hell. What can I help you with?" She was dark skinned and kind looking. I let my smile drop as I rubbed my upper arm.

"I was hiking and dropped my phone in the river. I'm a klutz ya know, so I got completely lost and I was wonderin' if I could maybe use the phone ma'am." Daddy said that if I was in his hometown a little respect would get me a long way, especially with the older folk, and not to be rude but she was old.

"Sure sugar. Here ya go." She placed her desk phone on my side and I quickly dialed the number Coulson gave me in case of emergencies.

"City Morgue." Skye's voice answered and I closed my eyes with a small smile.

"Skye? Could you put Dad on the phone?" I heard her gasp and someone asked what was wrong.

"Safety words?" I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'my sister is such a dork' to the lady who nodded understandably.

"Mr. Queen and I were happy to help." Someone spoke behind me, I looked over as I spoke again.

"Blues Clues, really?" I looked ' ' over and rose an eyebrow, he had been on the news a few years back. I thought he was dead, huh, miracles. He looked me over carefully his eyes darting to the knife in my boot as I focused on the crime stopper poster on the wall.

"Where are you?"

"Brooklyn, I got lost." She burst into laughter and I rolled my eyes again. "Can you please get Dad?"

"Wynter? Are you okay?" He asked and I smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, I may have gotten a bit lost while hiking but Skye's ex happened by and helped me out. He's an okay guy now, he's cleaned up his act."

"You were gone for two months." I winced like I was getting yelled at and sighed a bit.

"I dropped my phone in a river, and the nice lady would probably like her phone back. Can you and Mel come pick me up?" Queen moved towards the desk and I shifted my weight a bit.

"It'll take us a few hours, call if anything changes." I nodded even though he couldn't see it and moved to the left as Queen made conversation with the lady.

"The poor dear got lost hiking, haven't seen her around before but she looks like she could use a good meal." I internally groaned.

"I'll call if I need anything until you get here, know any good places to eat?" I asked earning a laugh, Queen was close and had obviously heard dad's reply of;

"None that are likely ta be open Kit." I sighed softly and bid them goodbye. I slid the phone back over with a small thank you.

"No problem hun. There's a diner just down the block. Your dad from around here?"

"Used ta be. He moved around a lot, his job ya know?" She nodded and must have noticed the chain from the tags.

"You look a little young to be a soldier."

"Oh! These are my dad's. He gave them to me a few months ago." She smiled and patted my hand.

"Ah, well have a nice night." I nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll walk you to that diner." A voice spoke from behind me. I looked over my shoulder looking at Queen, the lady that was with him gave him a look and shifted her gaze to me. Her eyes locked onto the knife in my boot and I sighed.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." They both walked up to me anyway. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"We'd still like to walk you there." I rolled my eyes and stomped a bit. I'm 5'2" I can't be the bigger person, for anything. I'm tiny.

"Wynter." A familiar voice spoke from in front of us. I looked up and grinned.

"Matt."

"Murdock." The woman spoke with an irritated tone. I looked between them and edged a bit closer to the blind man.

"Larrel Lance and...companion of the male type." Matt replied easily with a small smirk. "How have you been Wyn?"

"Eh, I've been okay. Finally caught back up to Skye, she'll be mad that she wasn't here."

"Uh huh." I gave him a quick hug and he tensed a bit but hugged me back. "What's you do fall into an icy river again?"

"No. It's... a long story Matt." He hummed and ruffled my hair.

"Your hair grew out...you dyed it again too. What colour?" I chuckled as the other two watched us skeptically.

"It's a bit past my hips now, greenish blue." My stomach growled and I sighed a bit.

"You need to go eat. I'll walk with you three." I rolled my eyes and let out an irritated sound. Matt chuckled again and followed as I stopped off.

"I thought you didn't leave the Kitchen?" I phrased it like a statement but I meant it as a question.

"Brooklyn is neutral ground, I have a meeting at the diner." He replied tapping his stick against the ground. I nodded and fell silent. "You sound tired Wynter."

"I am Matt. I met someone who everyone I know, excluding you and these two, then again you've probably never met him, has labeled as a monster. He just turned his back on the people who quote unquote saved him. Because they hurt me."

"You inspired him to be better."

"Did I? Or did I fill a spot and spur him into action?"

"A bit of both I think Wynter." God he sounded like a priest. I rolled my eyes again.

"Thought you were a lawyer." Queen spoke up making Matt laugh.

"I am , but a long time ago Wynter dubbed me her personal Jiminy Cricket." It was true, I had compared him to the cricket from Pinocchio because I felt like a puppet tangled in strings from my past.

"I'm confused as to how you two met." Laurel Lance chimed in.

"That, Miss Lance is a tale tahat takes a lot of time." Matt spoke as I opened the diner door. I tugged the backpack off and began digging for the cash before Matt gently gripped my shoulder.

"Beth, this is Wynter she's a friend." The waitress nodded and smiled at me.

"Nice ta meet ya." She held out her hand and I carefully took it. "How old are you?" She asked, I get it I'm short. I literally can't be the bigger person, I'm 5" 2'.

"Seventeen." She clicked her tongue.

"How long were ya on the streets?" Damn she was good. She plunked me down in a booth and Matt snickered. I flipped him off knowing full well he couldn't see it.

"Um...technically a couple of years." She pursed her lips and vanished into the kitchen. Queen and Lance sat in my booth and I sensed that they wanted my story. Beth came back as Matt slid into another booth across from a blonde man, setting down a coke and making if I wanted food. "A burger please, no veggies though."

"I'll see to it pumpkin."

"Mr. Rogers." He greeted smoothly. The man shook his offered hand.

"Psst! Matt! Can I borrow your cell please?" I asked in a whisper. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to me I caught it and dialed the number from before.

"Daisy's Pizzeria." A male voice answered I blinked and shook my head.

"Is Skye or my dad there?"

"Who is this?" The male asked I looked at Matt who just smirked at me and continued his conversation.

"Wynter."

"Oh! This is Mack, Skye has me manning the phones. They went on a last minute mission. Coulson said to head to Avengers Tower and ask for Maria Hill. She's gonna say something about the weather and your code is 'Yes but I always carry an umbrella.' You got that kid?"

"Yep. You didn't touch my car did you?"

"Um..."

"I forgive you this one time dude, but touch Valkyrie again and I may have ta hurt cha." Queen and Lance rose their eyebrows at me and I scowled a bit.

"Got it, don't touch Valkyrie or Lola." The guy chuckled a bit. "Anything else you need?"

"Nyet." I mentally cursed as I slipped into my native Russian.

"Kay. Sounds like we're gonna have to learn Russian aside from yes and no, cause Barnes has been talking up a storm in Russian."

"Sounds like somethin' dad would do. Talk ta ya lata Mack."

"Yup. Be good."

"YA vsegda khorosho. Eto zavisit tol'ko ot togo, chto vy khotite, chtoby ya khorosho." I muttered as I hung up. Queen snickered and I may have cracked a grin. I stood and placed Matt's phone on his table. "Thanks Matt."

"Anytime kid." I slid back into my booth and sipped at my coke.

"So where did you learn Russian?" Queen asked sipping his coffee that must have arrived when I had my back turned.

"I'm Russian, well I was. I was born there. Moved to America as a baby. Dad spoke Russian at home, remembrance of mom or something like that." He just smirked and murmured.

"You are a very good liar." I smirked back and sipped my drink again.

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure that you guys know that I only own the plot and Wynter by now, but this is just a reminder. Also...I'm thinking of rewriting some of my stories. Let me know how you liked this story so far and what you'd like to see in future chapters in the review box below. Thanks lovlies!**_


	7. You Always Give Life Advice Elsa?

_**As promised dolls, another chapter, since I have chapter eight ready to go too I'll post that as well. Think of it as an apology for taking so long. Disclaimer blah blah, you know.**_

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

"Thank you." I replied both to him and to Beth who smiled at me patting the top of my head as I took a huge bit of the burger wiggling happily in my seat. Queen slid a card across the table. I furrowed my brow and picked it up.

"If you're ever in Starling City, call that number kid." I nodded and swallowed my burger.

"Thank you , it was nice meeting you and Miss Lance." They both nodded and left. I finished my burger and dug the cash out of my bag.

"Mr. Queen paid for your meal." Beth said slipping into the seat across from me. I slid a twenty to her with a small smile.

"Please." She slipped it into her pocket with a small thankful smile. I stood and grabbed my bag heading for that stupid, ugly building with the A on it.

The sun was coming up as I entered the building, it had taken a while for me to walk from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

"Um, I'm looking for Maria Hill." I told the girl at the main desk. She looked up at me and sneered before pressing a button.

"Miss Hill there's a girl here looking for you." I stood awkwardly after the girl pointed to go wait somewhere.

The squeak of sneakers caught my attention as the blonde guy from the diner entered the building and bypassed the desk. A brunette woman walked out of an office and gave him a small smile. "Captain Rogers, could you come with me?" She asked as she walked over and spotted me by the wall.

"Lovely weather we're having." I looked up and smirked a bit.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." She waited until I walked over to her before she put an arm around my shoulders.

"Your boss has told me a lot about you Wynter. This is Captain Steve Rogers." I looked the blonde over with wide eyes looking at her. "I think you two have a lot to talk about. Follow me."

He looked confused but didn't argue. "How is your father adjusting?" She asked meaningfully.

I played with the dog tags around my neck and smiled a bit. "Pretty good. I mean we haven't talked in two months, HYDRA captured me during my last mission."

"I heard about that, reports say one Grant Ward helped you." I nodded once and sighed.

"I think I struck a nerve ma'am. After all I'm just a kid." She snorted and opened the conference room door, the other Avengers stood inside.

"You are cleared to debrief with them present." I nodded once and swept my hair up using the length to make a bun.

"Yes ma'am." They all sat and I set my backpack down.

"The mission was basic intel gathering at a base in Sokovia, close to Russia. One the Avengers had breached."

"Von Strucker's castle." Rogers growled. I nodded once.

"Da. My partner, Agent Skye and I were selected, she's a tech slash field agent I was there due to my...upbringing." A small sad smile found its way to my expression, it vanished as quickly as it came. "I had originally been called in to be her bodyguard, her ex was reportedly insane, I met him. He is very much sane, misguided is a better word to describe the man Grant Ward was. I ensured that Skye and our pilot Agent May escaped, I was captured and relocated to a base twenty miles outside the city. I was there two months before I was exposed to a mist that um well...made me able to do this." I focused on the coldness that settled in my chest and let frost creep onto my hand as I touched the table. The frost turned to ice as it crossed over the table.

"It was after I was exposed to the mist that Grant Ward helped me escape and blew the base sky high." Miss Hill pulled up an image on a screen showing the decimated base. "Wow." I spoke looking at the sheer size of what the base once was. "I found myself in Brooklyn, I made contact with my team, met with an old friend and made some new possible ones, and called my team again and was further instructed to report here."

Hill nodded and looked me over. She opened her mouth to speak but a red head spoke first. "What was your upbringing?"

"To be the Weapon the Asset couldn't be. He was human before he was taken in by HYDRA, I was never human." I looked at them and shrugged a bit and looked around casually, quietly making notes on their weaknesses. I tried not to, but it was what I have always done.

"Why you?" Rogers asked and I huffed leaning against the table.

"Take a guess Cap." I replied quietly. I scratched the back of my head finally slowing down enough to take note of what hurt and what was off or different.

Weirdass ice powers? Check. Tongue ring is gone, need a replacement. Left ribs are bruised if not fractured, cheek is bruised on left side of face. Sporadic pain in left arm, assess immediately. I tugged my arm out of my sleeve and looked at it. There was bruising over and around a long gash that must have happened during the escape. Unfortunately this displayed my bruised ribs to the Avengers.

"Banner would you mind taking Agent Wynter to medical? After that you may rest for a bit." I blinked at her but followed the man who gestured at me. I sat calmly and let him do a basic check up.

"You don't know how to run away do you?" He asked jokingly. I gave a small shrug.

"My dad had this friend when he was a kid, before he was...who he is now, that said once you start running you never stop. I'd rather die than let bullies like them win." He snorted out a choked kind of laugh and shook his head at me.

"You're in the same boat as Rogers with that thinking. Try to go easy on those ribs of yours. I can patch up your arm if you want." I shook my head.

"It'll heal, I've had worse ." He smiled sadly and sighed.

"You shouldn't."

"If not me, then some poor kid out there. I would wish what happened to me on anyone. Trust me doc, I'm okay with what I was, and I'm okay with who I am now. The past is the past, we can either run from it or learn from it."

"Did you just quote Disney at me?"

"Valuable life lessons." I replied with a small smile tugging my top down again. I looked him over and patted his shoulder. "Don't try to drown demons that can swim, don't fight the ones that fight back, accept your demons and find something worth fighting for . I find that friends tend to be the best thing worth fighting for. You seem to have a team full of friends, try to remember that yeah?" I jumped off the examination table and strode into the hallway.

"So do you always deal out life advice Elsa?" Stark asked crossing his arms as he stared at me.

"Only to those who need it." I replied looking at him and smiled a bit. "Would you like some?"

"Sure." I looked him over and ticked off a list of things I knew about him.

" Sometimes doing the right thing isn't following the rules, sometimes it's doing nothing, sometimes it's taking the bullet for a friend. Making things right isn't always the wisest path, nor is letting your guilt drive you. You have life Mr. Stark, don't waste it on the big picture. Enjoy the little things, like this mismatched family you've acquired." He blinked and looked me over.

"You sure you don't have a mind reading power?" I laughed throwing my head back shaking my head.

"Just an uncanny ability to read people." I shrugged and yawned scratching the back of my head. Maria Hill returned and looked me over.

"Agent May just radioed me, she's ten minutes out." I nodded and accepted my bag from her and slipped it on over my shoulders following Hill to the hanger.

The quinjet touched down as we arrived and seconds later Mel was jogging out of the jet and pulling me into her arms. It was a little out of character for her but I just went with it. I carefully arranged my arms around her torso and laid my forehead on her shoulder.

"May?" The red head's voice asked carefully. Mel's head moved and she pressed her lips to my temple.

"Wheels up in two." I nodded and held out my hand to Hill, she shook it once and I gave Cap a little half salute mixed with a smirk.

"Hey Cap, don't do anything stupid. I might have to come back." He let out a half sob half laugh and looked me over.

"Yeah? It looks like you already have the stupid with you." I grinned and gave him a small wink ducking into the jet as Mel said her goodbyes to Red and the Archer. I settled in the co pilot's seat and closed my eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

The sensation of being lifted gently made my eyes fly open.


	8. Is There Something More To Live For?

_**Hullo loves! Chapter eight as promised. The story kind of changes here and in a couple of more chapters. I kind of feel like it's a bit of a drabble story but I like it, I hope you do too.**_

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

"Relax, it's just me." Dad spoke, I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

I watched wordlessly as we passed Bossman's agents. It was the Scotsman who refused to meet my eyes and I knew, or I had an idea of why. "Dad? I'm..."

" Don't. You did what was right Wynter." I closed my eyes again and let out a breath.

I woke in my own room and immediately darted to the shower, tossed on some workout clothes and found my way to the gym. I had been back a total of four and a half weeks. I looked at my hands and closed my fists, I willed ice to coat my knuckles and watched in horrified fascination as the ice crawled over my skin and built a barrier over the scarred skin.

I walked over to the punching bag and hit it as hard as I could. It creaked dangerously so I moved over to one of the practice dummies and attacked it with everything I had built up over two months.

I let out a feral scream as I slammed my fist into the middle of the dummy resting my forehead against it.

"You know, I doubted your value when Skye first suggested you coming here, I was proven right when you got yourself captured. You should go home." A female spoke from behind me. I snorted and looked over my shoulder. It was the blonde, the one who had almost turned on Coulson.

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that Blondie." I replied leaning against the training dummy.

"What did you-"

"Morse." Coulson spoke from the doorway. "Agent Wynter this is Agent Morse, she's a specialist and field agent. Wynter I know you were checked over by but we'd like-" I nodded once and ran a hand through my hair.

"FitzSimmons to check me over? Fair warning, I'm not good with needles." Coulson smiled a bit and patted my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't read minds Agent?"

I snickered and nodded once. "Very." I followed him to the labs and shuddered slightly bringing my arms up to hug myself for a second. I bit the inside of my lip and forced my feet to follow him into the sterile environment.

"Hullo, I'm Jemma Simmons." The woman of the duo introduced herself and held her hand out. I glanced at it before slowly extending my own to grasp hers.

"Wynter...Barnes technically...I mean I guess? Names are kinda...new." I replied, trailing off weakly and tucking my hand close again after she let go.

"I'm Fitz." The Scotsman spoke and I nodded to him when he didn't stick out his hand. Simmons asked me to sit on an examination table and then began fluttering about using different tools to check me over. I watched her carefully, stiffening when she grabbed a needle and syringe. My heart lept to my throat before a gentle hand touched my shoulder.

I looked over to find Fotz standing there playing with a tablet in one hand. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"All done." Simmons chirped. I blinked and looked back at her. She was already inserting the contents of the syringe into a vile. I shuddered visibly and fled after quietly thanking Fitz.

I rounded the corner to almost run into the Brit. I narrowly avoided the collision by doing to the side and hurrying to the command center where Skye stood at a computer. She looked up as I rushed in and drew me into a hug.

"Needles?" She asked and I nodded wordlessly. "You gonna be okay?" I lifted my shoulders in a shrug and stepped back. "Can you answer a question?" I nodded again and she took a breath.

"Did Ward really help you?" I looked at her and sighed a bit.

"He was the only reason I even got out. I was never alone there, I'm terrible at escaping. You can't imagine the horrors that went on there." I replied rubbing my hands together. "He needs a second chance Skye, he's broken...and you know my bad habit of protecting the broken ones."

"You really think he deserves a second chance?" She asked looking me over. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"I look at him and see the scared fifteen year old that was sent to juvie because he burnt down his house, not because he was angry but because he was trying to protect someone else. You don't know HYDRA like I do Skye. They play with your head until you think you owe them everything you are. And Grant Ward was simply John Garrett's attack dog. He thought, I think, that because John was HYDRA that he had to be too. But he chose the wrong side and I know that because he knows it. All I'm asking is that if he turns up, trust me. I owe him a debt and I can't repay him if he's dead." She sighed in her annoyed way and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're explaining it to Coulson." I nodded and hugged her again. As I turned to leave she muttered under her breath but I ignored it in favor of finding my way outside for a bit.

"Thought you might be outside." Mack's voice sighed from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled tightly.

"Here I am." I replied looking back at the slowly setting sun.

"Lab results are in. They want to put you on the index." I shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"Let them. I don't technically exist since dad is technically dead. I have no issue with being on a list." Mack blinked at me and I shrugged again looking at him for a second. "Nothing new Mack, well being able to throw ice and shit around is new, on't get me wrong on that one, but being on an asset register, index, whatever isn't new at all."

"Right...HYDRA." I nodded and he walked over to me staying out of my reach though. He crossed his arms and watched me carefully as if he was trying to figure me out.

"Yesterday you looked like you went through hell and today you're healed, not even Rogers heals that fast." I shrugged and rubbed my hands together looking up at the sky for a minute to see if I could find any stars.

"That's new too. The anger, not so much, the fear isn't new at all. But that's just how my life is going right now. I like you Mack, you don't skirt around me like I'm a bomb an you're not like Agent Morse."

"According to Hunter she's-"

"That woman is a demon and we all know it." The Brit's voice rang out from behind Mack. "I got bored with her yapping in my ear about how you pretty much ignored her. Well done by the way love." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"They were married once upon a time." I made an 'o' expression and nodded.

"She thinks I should go home...but I don't know where home is." I leaned against a tree and the guys blinked at me before Mack gently touched my arm.

"Home is wherever you feel, safe, loved and happy." I was confused, because that was here, with Skye and Dad and even Mel.

"But...that's here, with SHIELD."

"We got you captured kid." Hunter spoke looking at me carefully. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I got myself captured, Skye is high value and must always return safe and untouched. I am low value, just another field agent. I am expendable."

"No, you're not." Mack insisted gripping my shoulder. "You're just as important as the rest of us."

"I am?"

"It's like dealing with Barnes all over again mate." Hunter grumbled but drew m into a hug, and I let him. They didn't put my senses and instincts on edge like Morse did. "Look love, answer me this, does HYDRA do that, the whole, you're low value, expendable, thing to everyone?"

"Just the assets, we can be replaced. We can be remade. So...just to me, dad and… another one, he didn't have the serum but John Garrett pulled him out of juvie. Left him in the woods for five years with a dog. His name isn't in the file so I don't know who he is but...the guy wasn't very stable to begin with. Juvie doctors said he had signs of abuse before he got there." They looked at each other and then to me.

I walked away from them, just a couple steps and almost ran into Coulson. "We've got a problem. A portal opened in New York City, and it spit out Peggy Carter and some known associates. Barnes, you are going. Suit , you will remain here."

"Actually...I...I'd like to...I'd like to finish school. Try to be..normal, at least get the experience. I don't mind if it gets treated like a mission, but...I wanna try." Yeah, these guys were home but...if Dad left this once and encountered Roger he'd stay and SHIELD's all about secrets, plus...I didn't want to be a spy forever. The guys were surprised and I could understand. SHIELD was home, yes, but what if there's something more to me? To being Wynter and not just Weapon?

Barely two days later I was all packed up and registered for school at Midtown Science, in , you guessed it, New York City. If Dad was going to be an Avenger then I was going to school in New York. Coulson pulled some strings and got me in under the name of Wynter M. Barnes.

Valkyrie roared into my assigned parking space that i had memorized, AC/DC blaring through her speakers, legos rattling in her air vents due to the air con being at full blast too. I wore a pair of school dress code approved shorts and a tank top along with an olive green jacket and a pair of 40's style combat boots that my dad had just shaken his head at and taught me how to polish, because I was a Barnes and we don't do unpolished boots.

People stared, honestly I think it's kind of expected, new kid with a boss ass car from the late seventies? Bound to draw some attention. I perched my aviator sunglasses on my nose and clicked my tongue ring against my teeth, happy to have one to do that with. "You can do this Wynter. You're a Barnes. You've fought HYDRA and lived to tell the tale. High school is nothing."

Turns out high school is the worst thing in the history of mankind. Half the time I wanted to punch people in their snooty, upturned noses, the other half I wanted to blow my own brains out. _God, Wynter when did you get so violent? Oh yeah, when you started high school._

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

 _ **Let me know what you think in the reveiw box below!**_


	9. Spidey Spidey Spidey, My Lamb

_**Filler chapter I guess...sorry, kind of not sorry.**_

 ** _-The Long Story-_**

My days went by slowly. Each class was a bore, my brain solving maths problems faster than most the people in the room. Science was just as easy, History was a breeze, English , while being my...fourth language was mildly challenging, I mean the whole language is strange. Electives were a different story. I was in the middle of P.E. when I met Peter Parker. The teacher took one look at me and rolled his eyes. "What's your name girlie?" He asked and I repressed an angry glare.

"Wynter Barnes." I replied testily and he nodded once.

"You new here Miss Barnes?"

"Yep."

"Play any sports?"

"Do you count beating up bullies in dark alleys?"

"No."

"Then no, I do not play sports, nor do I have any desire to." By now people were looking at me like I was nuts.

"And your bully beatings?'

"My dad had a best friend growing up. The kid weighed ninety pounds soaking wet, used to get beat up a lot, had a mouth on him and morals only saints could have. Call it a family thing, people get beat up by bullies and we beat up bullies. If that makes me one, so be it, but those punks are just gettin' what the deserve." The guy stared at me and propped my hand on my hip staring back.

"You remind me of one of my older brothers." I ticked through the names of teachers and realized that this was Mr. Ward. Mr. Thomas Ward. I blinked and smirked.

"Do I now?"

"Yeah. You're with Parker, he usually manages to get beaten up, maybe you can stop that."

"Sir yes sir." I muttered sarcastically as Ward called out for Parker who looked up, and the kid looked like hell froze over, thawed and then threw him under a bus. I walked over to him and stuck my hand out.

"Wynter Barnes, no nickname but I gotta say Lamb you look like hell." His half smile was adorable and he took my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Peter Parker,Angel." I smiled and tugged him aside to talk strategy. Together we demolished the other two person teams for the game of Hunger Games dodgeball.

 **.TheLongStory.**

In December he discovered that the cold didn't bother me and asked why. I couldn't lie to him so I showed him my freaky freak powers and in turn he told me he was Spider- Man and proved it too. We were assigned to each other for an English project so Peter invited me to the Tower. It wasn't a big secret to me that he lived there. I'd dropped him off enough times. And he knew I lived in an apartment complex in Brooklyn. He also knew who my Dad was and that didn't faze him.

"So my place or yours?" He asked as he sat down beside me at our usual table.

"Yours Lamb." I replied grinning at him. "You know I can't resist Aunt May's cookies and I think she knows it."

"She does, she's excited to meet you. The...others are a bit more on edge. I'm pretty sure your Dad is halfway to giving me the shovel talk and know offence Angel but I'm gonna take it seriously because your Dad scares me."

"He scares a lot of people."

 _ **-The Long Story-**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments below!**_


	10. Mom? You Are Blue

**_I know this has been in first person for a large chunk of the story but I need to change it to third person for any of the rest to may sense._**

 ** _-The Long Story-_**

It wasn't like Wynter actually planned to find out that her mother was some freaky blue alien woman from a frozen wasteland of a planet, or that she had cousins from the same crazy asshat that had tried to take over her planet or that she would be abducted during winter break to said frozen wasteland. Angorboda,Loki's ex mistress and the mother of her cousins, was a bitch and Wynter hated her, Loptr...Loki's twin sister, and her own mother, hated Agnorboda too.

Loptr was a runt just like her twin, but she was still taller than Wynter, which made the teen slightly irritated. Wynter didn't turn blue if one of the Jotun's touched her, but she didn't feel the cold either. They were curious over her lack of magic other than the ice she controlled but hardly any commented on it.

"Little one." The guttural voice of her uncle, Helblindi, drew her attention away from the frozen spire she had been staring into as if it held the answers to the universe. Her ice blue eyes focused on him as if he were a mouse and she, a cat. The unnerving gaze lasted only seconds but sent small chills down the giant's spine as her face lit up and a polite smile.

"Your highness." She replied easily in the language of his people. She had been quick to pick it up but not so quick to open up about her unusual talents.

"Sadly it has come to the attention of Asgard that Agnorboda and Klongr brought you here. They have sent their finest warriors to retrieve you and take you home." Her smile tightened and her eyes darkened slightly as she realized she would be sad to go. Loptr hurried up the hall, lifting the long dress she wore, it was made from the fur of a mountian cat, she stopped at her brother's side and stared at her daughter with her blood red eyes and smiled in a pained way. Wynter returned the pained smile with one of her own. She may not have planned to be whisked away or to grow to like her mother and her mother's people but she did dammit.

"I'll escort you to them." Her mother offered and Wynter nodded once.

"Let me get my things then." The teen sighed softly, resignation fully evident in her tone. Helblindi and Loptr followed her to the rooms they had given her after she accepted their help in controlling her powers. Before she wanted to be she, Helblindi and Loptr were outside, walking toward the shivering Asgardians. Wynter wore a top that vaguely resembled a bando and leggings, both made from the hide of a snow beast that resided far outside the main city village, towards the mountains. Her long, now once again pitch black hair was pulled away from her face with a braid she had done for training earlier that day.

The Asgardians glared at the odd trio, gripping their weapons as Loptr gripped the younger woman in a fierce hug. Their grips relaxed a fraction as the younger hugged back, only to tighten as the young woman hugged the Jotun king. They spoke to each other in the barbaric language of the giants and the king chuckled after a moment.

"Be as safe as your nature allows little one." The girl laughed softly and nodded once. She gripped the strap of her bag and walked over to the Asgardians, her chilling blue eyes seemingly piercing into their very souls.

"Shall we?" She asked quietly. The shivering gods nodded and turned, Sif strayed behind the rest to walk with the girl.

 ** _-The Long Story-_**

 ** _Let me know what you think in the comments below!_**


End file.
